nasza rodzinka
by clarisse romero
Summary: wersja Angielska "nasza rodzina" mam nadzieję że się spodoba :) zostaw swoją opinię :)
1. Chapter 1

Rupert died when Clarisse was 27 years old and Joe 28, helped raise her and took care of her and the boys less than two years after the death of Rupert , Clarisse and Joseph got married a year after they had a daughter together Katte 16 years . Clarisse is now 42 years and Joseph 44 Pierre 21 , Philippe Katte 20 and 14 and the youngest Lena 4

Everything was the best and they were one great family.

We have lived in the palace , however, Clarisse and Joseph decided to live in a villa in the palace.

It was evening Clarisse quickly ran crying from the bathroom , quickly lay down on the sofa by the fire and began to cry loudly . Joe quickly ran over to her and knelt before her.

" - Clarisse 's all right " -

- Nothing is wrong , get out there wants to see you " - she covered her face with her hands , she was so angry, angry at him and at each other, what they did as best they could , it was not the right time for it , it did not happen , promised her that this will not happen. ! !

- "Honey , tell me what happened " - he put his hand on her back , but quickly broke up

- " Do not touch me ! " - She cried and cried constantly . -

" It's not supposed to happen! , Promised , and now what? " - Almost whispered by their panic cry. Joseph knelt before Clarisse lying on the couch and rubbed her back with his hand.

- " Baby tell me what you would not be the case , please promise me help you. " - I do not answer

- "Honey , please tell me " - she found his face and looked at him. She began to stutter , jaby could not utter a word.

- " Jo ... Joseph 'm pregnant. " - Cried even louder . Podrazu przeniusł On the bed next to her

-TO . . This is great news Claria oh ! - She looked at him, and the tears flowed from her beautiful blue eyes. Her cheeks were all red from crying , her eyes stinging and nose , she looked so beautiful and yet so wrong

- What . ? Joseph 'm too old to be a mother - she sat down and covered her face with her hands , still crying. He pulled her to him and hugged , she snuggled into him and put her head on his chest and still crying.

- Shh, baby do not cry , please .

- How could this be Joseph ? Can not be pregnant.

- Why do not you . ? baby remember how one day we wanted to have a baby? finally our dream come true. - kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm.

Joseph -oh . - Began to cry again

- Honey , look at me - raised finger to her chin so she could look at him. Clarisse avoided the gaze of his eyes .

- Look at me Clari . - Looked at him with tears in her eyes

- Honey are adults , it is normal that we love and now you're pregnant. Baby, I'm really glad that I will be a father again , and it's not a reason to cry . - Brushed , finger her tears , which flew out of sight.

-Joseph but as I tell the children ? - To get up , but he grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her to him and hugged .

- Clarisse boys are now adults and the girls will surely be delighted to see - had his head buried in his neck flexion felt her shoulders still shaking with tears . He rubbed the back of her hand up and down

- Shh . They will understand Shhh . - Cried clinging to him. But I quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Slamming the door behind him. He had heard that feels sick . How could he not notice this . She left the bathroom and went to the window . The tears still flowed from her eyes.

There was an awkward silence in the room, staring blindly at the window , he was afraid to say anything because he knew that she must convince herself that it could not be any reverse . turned away to face him and began to walk to it. She sat next to Joseph and sat there for a while but she broke the awkward silence .

-Joseph ?

Yes? - See the tears are falling one by one her cheeks

- Hold me - she wanted to grab his arm

- Come here - he patted his lap but it was not very convinced of this because he had problems with his knees

- And your knees ? - She said, wiping a tear from her cheek

- Come on - she sat on his lap and burying his face in the crook of his neck . , And heard her crying . rubbed her back comfortingly . Again silence was present among them. He was afraid to say anything that does not say something stupid but even he was unable to utter a word. She again broke the awkward silence

- I'm afraid ! - She said , in the midst of her sobs .

- "If you will like then " ..- interrupted

- Shh, everything will be fine. do not be afraid to love me and I will be with you always . Everything will be fine I promise. - Looked at him and he wiped her tears which fell on her cheek and kissed her gently on the lips. She burst into tears and clung tightly to him. He further comforted her .

- Clari , I beg you , do not cry . - She cried even more , but did not say anything but cry

- Shh . - Rubbing her back and she was crying about 30 minutes at the end did not hear her crying or shaking her body. looked at her and she fell asleep with exhaustion . taking her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom lay on the bed , carefully covered with a blanket.

- Everything will be alright honey you see - he said softly as tears flew out of sight, he kissed her gently on top of her head and walked away.

He went out to the terrace. Was late , almost midnight stood and stared into the distance, the garden or on the sky. still thinking about how it will be. was very glad that they will be parents , so much so that he wanted , he knew that Clarisse is afraid that might happen to a child is the same as ever '

2y ago.

Clarisse was pregnant the third child of Joe - was supposed to be a girl. Yet during pregnancy began to get sick. Doctors said that the baby is healthy and she'll be fine . Clarisse had a due date set for August 20 . 9miesiąc pregnancy only just begun and she has already suffered from pneumonia. landed in the hospital and was there five days .

She knew that something with a child is wrong , Amiga longer as active as before, there were digging so much and did not feel nearly that has it in itself, apart from the "big belly " .

Joseph has always been with her, watched and was very responsive, and took care of her children were in a relationship but not yet married

When she returned to the palace was 5 days for delivery. But I did not feel any pain as a child to have wanted to "get out " , just nothing happened . very worried about the baby but all spoke with is fine .

15sieprnia . her water and started into labor . Delivery was very fast . when at last they took the child with her. She did not cry , did not give any sign of life . Zero no response from her beloved child. She knew he was dead. Her daughter , a tiny mite died in it . They wrapped her in a blanket and gave his mother . I kept only for a moment , and then it took forever .

Clarisse went into a depression after the birth. for weeks did not speak to anybody, did not participate in the life of the family and the country. Joe and the children were extremely saddened by the " loss " Clarisse . After almost two months, she returned to life, but peppered the work and did not pay attention to anything else . I still had the eyes of her little daughter .

Now :

After checking whether Lena sleeps. Went to the terrace

He stood on the terrace of a good 20 minutes thinking. During this time she woke up .

-Joseph ? - Got out of bed she wrapped her robe and began to look for him , she saw that the door of the living room from the terrace are repealed. approached she saw that he was standing there alone and thinking . She left

-Joseph ?

- Awake baby - she opened her arms and hugged him .

- Why are you here , ? It's cool .

- I did not mean to wake you, so I came here. - Smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

- Shall we sit down ? I do not have the strength to become - she said, and went on seat-mounted side patio . it was pretty cool and did not want to get chilled .

Wait a right back . - Entered the house picked up the blanket and went back to her.

- Come to me baby . - Sat down with him on his knees hugging and he covered me with a blanket to keep was cold .

- thank you - she kissed his mouth very gently . - there was a moment of silence ..

- I still can not believe it that we will have another child . - Rubbed the palm of her hand .

Clarisse at the moment shed a tear . know that he is very happy and finally his biggest dream come true but she was afraid too .

- It was not to be . - Looked at her but he knew he was afraid of the child . He began to cry comforted her by rubbing her back.

- Baby, do not do this to yourself and your child . can not be -

He could hear her sobs and the wind that blew . had come to break the silence . know that what I say can and will hurt but had to ask so much it bothered him .

- Clarisse whether to have an abortion ? - Looked at him and could not believe I said that. Jumped up quickly from his knees and stood before him .

- how could you even ask it . ! - Shouted through her tears and ran into the house hiding in the bedroom. He was so stupid that he said it. He went to the house but did not go into it , and went to the kitchen Wiski took the bottle and poured himself a glass. I drank instead of going to apologize .

She was crying in the bedroom but after 10 minutes of exhaustive crying , she stopped and went to look for him . sitting in the living room light was dimmed. He sat for a few years in the dark, drinking alcohol , smoking , and tears flowed from his eyes for the second time this evening

- this ... it ? -Lena at the top of the stairs became sleepy and went down towards his dad

- Why do not you sleep little flower ? - Sat the girl on his lap and hugged him

- I can not sleep . where mami ?

- Um .. Mom is in the bedroom was very tired baby - daughter kissed the top of her head. at this point

. He heard Clarisse came down the stairs he turned his head toward her

- Mom - she smiled at Clarisse

- Ohh . Honey why are not you in bed is already too late - Lena took Joe on his knees hands . He knew he should not wear it because it was too heavy for her even now pregnant

- Clarisse let me take her - she looked at him sideways and pulled out of the fight

Clarisse went to the living room with Lena on her hands and fall asleep

- Mamoo.o ?

- yeah baby

- Can I sleep with you tonight - leaned back far enough to see the reaction of Clarisse

- ohh . Honey but you have your baby - she kissed her on the cheek

- Plose I can not sleep at home - Clarisse looked at Joe and he smiled in spite of an earlier scene between them ..

- You love ...

When they were in the bedroom Lena along the way she fell asleep on the shoulders of Clarisse placed it gently in the middle of the bed and she slipped under the covers. Joe at the time he took a quick shower and went back to the bedroom he wanted to talk to my wife about the situation earlier but did not dare . Lay down beside Lena , Clarisse on the other hand,

All the time she was an awkward silence . He could not withstand the pressure and got out of bed and went to the balcony.

Clarisse moment wondering whether to go after him or not.

However, she got up and followed him , leaving Lena in their bed

She came up behind him and held his arms .

I'm sorry - he said

- I'm sorry . I would not want to deprive you a chance to be a father again .. but I freaked out and I'm scared that you will still like you did . but I hope you can help me - turned up in her arms and stood himself face to face and she clung to him -

I love you the most in the world - said

- I love you too and our new baby - I stroked his belly and kissed her on the lips ...

A week later,

Clarisse had a meeting with the doctor. Joe went with her. Joseph ultrasound when she was still holding her hand.

- Congratulations to you. Clarisse will again mom for sure you're pregnant. the beginning of the second month of congratulations. - Smiled at them as Joe shared the sweet and light kiss of Clarisse .

After a visit to the doctor returned home .

-Joseph . ?

- so dear?

- We have to . umm .. talk . - looked at her a little scared , but she was not looking at him just far out the window.

A moment of silence

- Clarisse what you want to talk about?

- Joe tylkoo please do not get me wrong, right? - That he shook his head "yes"

- if we can not yet tell children that she is pregnant ? - breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her

- Ohh Clarisse know how scared me . of course if we can not tell them . say when you're ready right? - pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips.

- thank you

When they got home . Lena was in her kindergarten and played with his nanny . Maja was in school and Pierre and Philippe college. home without their sons were not so , as always . Lena everything but her smile was enough mending and immediately all worries fall off .

They went to Lena nannies and sent to the end of the day.

Clarisse felt a little weak but I did not say anything , Joe dealt with Lenka who was very happy .

We all sat on the floor and played with blocks . suddenly the phone rang. Clarisse jumped up and spun her head Joe immediately grabbed her and sat on the couch.

- Baby all right? - Crouched in front of her very concerned .

- yes - difficult breathing , her eyes closed and head based on the pillow.

- Joe telephone

- ahh - and ran to answer the phone

Lena looked at Clarisse and did not know what was happening. Clarisse very hard to breathe and was further dizziness. Joseph was on the phone after a few moments he came back and sat down next to Clarisse

- Clari all good - shook her head yes but still breathing heavily and her eyes closed

- Mom come play with me - Lena pulled her hand to her amused Joe grabbed Lena on her knees , which is very fidgeting

- Dear mom feels bad , pobawisz a moment alone right? I 'll take care of my mother - he kissed me on the forehead and let go .

- Clarisse come lie down in the bedroom

- I'm fine

- Come on baby - he took her hand

- You need to rest for a while

- Joe

- I beg you . - Stood up and gave her his hand to help her.

She got up , but the resistance really was spinning in her head and it was not good. Automatically after getting ran to the bathroom

Joe followed her knock on the door

- Clarisse ?

- Immediately ! - And heard only as vomits when Joe came out of the bathroom to take her sleeping for a while to rest. put her in bed and covered with a blanket. sat down next to her and stroked her hair

- Feeling a little lekpiej ?

- Yes thank you

- Is there something you need?

- No .. um if you could lie down for a while next to me. ? do not want to be alone right now . - smiled at her

- Ohh baby you're not alone . - Took off his shoes and slipped under the covers beside her .

- baby just please promise me that when something is wrong tell me right the first time ?

- yhym - snuggled into him even closer

- I would not want anything to happen to you or our little one - she looked at him and smiled at him

- Thank you - she kissed him on the lips

-Who was that?

- Ohh . I forgot to tell you guys come for a weekend in May free four days -

- That's good ... I missed them

- I am too. - I kissed the top of his head , and he felt that he starts to relax in his arms

- Try to get some sleep baby - but she was asleep


	2. między mną a tobą

Następne dni mijały spokojnie. Clarisse miała dużo pracy, Joe pilnował Lenę gdy nie był zajęty, Maja chodziła do szkoły i nie przynosiła żadnych problemów jako nastolatka była zajęta nauką i przyjaciółkami.

* * *

Piątek wieczór.

Clarisse wypełniała ostatnie dokumenty, gdy nagle ktoś zapukał

- wejdź

- hello kochanie –spojrzała w stronę drzwi i zobaczyła swojego ojca idącego w jej stronę

- hej tato – położyła pióro i wstała przytulając się do niego i dając mu buziaka w policzek

-jeszcze w pracy? Nie, za długo moja droga powinnaś odpocząć – usiedli w fotelach

- musze to wszystko podpisać i dopiero wrócę do domu – uśmiechnęła się do niego

- Clarisse nadal uważam, że za ciężko pracujesz, powinnaś zrobić sobie zasłużony urlop i wyjechać gdzieś z Joe i dziećmi.- potarł jej rękę a ona przez chwilę spojrzała na niego ale nic nie mówiła

-Clarisse jesteś tu jeszcze?

- oh. Mówiłeś coś tato?- zaśmiał, się do niej

- nie. Tylko pytałem czy jesteś tu jeszcze wydawałaś się bardzo daleko stąd -patrzył na nią ale wiedział że go nie słucha . dotknął, jej ramienia a ona spojrzała na niego i jej uśmiech się poszerzał się z każdą sekundą

- kochanie czy coś się stało?

- nie, nic się nie stało. tylko umm - urwała

- tylko, co skarbie?

- właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę jak bardzo Cię kocham tato – przytuliła się do niego i pocałowała w policzek

- ja ciebie też kocham myszko – pocałował ją w czoła i siedzieli tak przez chwile w ciszy

- tato brakuje ci jej prawda? – spojrzała, na niego z łzami w oczach

- tak brakuje nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo tęsknię za nią, czasami chciałbym być tam razem z nią – łzy z oczy Clarisse poleciały a on wytarł je palcem.

-ale mam ciebie i to jedyny powód dzięki, któremu żyje

- tato nie mów tak proszę. Wiesz, że cie bardzo potrzebuje jeszcze teraz, gdy będziesz miał kolejnego wnuka- nic nie odpowiedział tylko trzymał Clarisse i razem płakali

Po chwili

-Clari co ty powiedziałaś? będę miał jeszcze jednego wnuka? –spojrzała, na niego i zaczerwieniła się

- tak tato będziesz miał jeszcze jednego wnuka. Jestem, w ciąży!- oświadczyła, bardzo podekscytowana

-ochh kochanie tak się cieszę! To wspaniała wiadomość.– patrzyła, niego z łzami w oczach i przytuliła się do niego jak by nie miało znaczenia wszystko do o koła.

- gratulacje kochanie –pocałował ja w policzek

-dziękuję tatusiu

- jak daleko jesteś?

- to początek drugiego miesiąca – powiedziała skromnie

- wow Clarisse dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś wcześniej?

-tato jesteś pierwszą osobą, której to powiedziałam –

-nawet Joseph nie wie jeszcze?

- nie, Joe już wie, był ze mną na pierwszym USG, dwa tygodnie temu

- musi być bardzo szczęśliwy

- umm chyba jest

- a ty kochanie jesteś szczęśliwa?- spojrzała na niego

- teraz już jestem

- teraz? Clarisse co ma znaczyć „teraz"?

- gdy, dowiedziałam się o ciąży była przerażona bardzo się bałam, ale teraz jest już wszystko w porządku

-ochh Clari czemu mi nic nie powiedziałaś bym ci pomógł

- nie mogłam przepraszam tato

- kochanie pamiętaj jestem tu dla ciebie gdy będziesz chciała z kimś porozmawiać a nawet po prostu przytulić do starego ojca dobrze? – spojrzał na nią a ona się uśmiechnęła

-dziękuję tatusiu

Rozmawiali jeszcze długo byłą prawie 20 wieczór ,

-Clarisse uważam, że powinnaś jechać do domu odpocząć i nie powinnaś się tak przemęczać w końcu nosisz mojego wnuka …

Śmiali się obydwoje

-dobrze tato obiecuje że nie będę się przemęczać aż tak bardzo ale jeszcze nie teraz .

- nie mam do ciebie słów kochanie

- ohh tato – klepnęła go delikatnie w ramie i wyszli z biura

Odprowadził ja do samochodu i otworzył drzwi przed nia

- dziekuję – podał jej rękę, aby mogła ostrożnie wsiąść do samochodu

-ahh Clarisse czy mogę cię spytać o coś ?

- oczywiście, że możesz

- kiedy macie zamiar powiedzieć dzieciom że będą mieć rodzeństwo?

- już niedługo chce tylko żeby byli wszyscy. Będziesz. przy tym obiecuje

- ohh. Okey a teraz jedz już odpocznij wydajesz się wyczerpana. dobranoc kochanie

- dobranoc tato – zamknął za nią drzwi i odjechała

* * *

W DOMU

Joseph Maja Lena byli w salonie oglądając jakiś film na podłodze

Gdy weszła Clarisse .

-hallo ? jest tu ktoś ?- zdjęła buty i kurtkę

- w salonie !- krzyknął Joe – Clarisse poszła do nich

-cześć – wchodząc do salonu i widziała tylko światło dające z telewizora

- mamiiii !- krzyknęła Lena z podłogi gdzie siedzieli na rozłożonych kocach 'zawsze tak robili kiedy wszyscy oglądali film'

-Lena ? co ty tu robisz jest już późno – cofnęła się i zapaliła światło a Lena rzuciła się na nią przytulając nogi i ziewnęła . Clarisse podniosła ją i przytuliła o Lena znowu ziewnęła

-Joe ona już prawie śpi, dlaczego pozwoliłeś jej tak długo nie spać – zapytała trochę złą na niego

- chciała zaczekać na ciebie – spojrzał na niego i jej uwaga zwróciła się na Majce , która usnęła

- no proszę jeszcze jedna. widzisz usnęła tutaj , czy ty chociaż raz nie możesz dopilnować żeby poszły spać o normalniej godzinie ? – zapytała na niego smutnym głosem i westchnęła głośno

- zaraz ją obudzę i pójdzie do łóżka- minęła go z Leną na rękach i skierowała się do telewizora , sięgnęła pilota i wyłączyła film

- jeśli możesz zanieś ją do łóżka a ja zaraz się nią zajmę tylko położę Lena do łóżka .

- daj ja ją położę a ty pójdziesz wziąć prysznic? –przytulił, ją delikatnie od tyłu i pocałował w policzek

- już to zrobię tylko proszę weź Majkę do łóżka jestem naprawdę zmęczona i chce iść nareszcie spać

- dobrze

Po położeniu dziewczyn do łóżek wrócili do sypialni. Clarisse miała szybki prysznic i udała się do sypialni, usiadła do kozetki i szczotkowała włosy, Joe podszedł do niej i otoczył ją ramionami od tyłu , całował jej szyje co dało jej relaks . wiedziała, że chce więcej, ale…

- Joe ..

- mmmm

- Joe musimy przestać

- mm chodź

- kochanie proszę nie dziś – spojrzał na nią w lusterku a ona odwróciła się do niego twarzą

- Joseph przepraszam ale jestem jestem bardzo zmęczona, nie chciałabym usnąć w trakcie – pocałowała go w usta a on pogłębił pocałunek i zginęli w sobie przenosząc się na łóżko.

* * *

Xxxxxxxx

Długo po tym jak skończyli ich małe doskonalenie swojego dziecka leżeli splątani w swoich ramionach i szeptali sobie czułe słówka

- Joseph ?

-mmm

- śpisz?

- nie kochanie

- musze Ci coś powiedzieć –

- mmm

- mój tata wie o dziecku –uśmiechnęła się do jego klatki piersiowej a on pocałował ją w głowę

Po chwili dodała

- i chyba to najwyższy czas powiedzieć dzieciom, jutro będą tu wszyscy

- naprawdę?

-tak chce im to powiedzieć, jeśli jest to ok z tobą

- ok powiemy im jutro …

Po chwili usnęli błogo szczęśliwi

* * *

NASTEPNEGO DNIA

Uśmiechała się do sobie, jak szła do kuchni znalezienie Joe siedział przy stole pijąc kawę.

-tu się schowałeś- mówiła cicho stojąc za nim i położyła ręce na jego ramionach, gdy odwrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na nią

- byłam zaskoczona nie widząc Cię w łóżku obok mnie . dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś – jak objęła go ramionami z tyłu

- spałaś tak spokojnie i nie chciałem Ci przeszkadzać – uśmiechnął się Kidy opuściła głowę i pocałowała go podczas jazdy ręce na piersi .

-Widzę. -Skinęła głową, kiedy pożyczył na mały, odpoczynek po stronie jej twarz z głową jak pobiegła ręce w jego włosy w klatce piersiowej

-"Teraz, dlaczego nie masz na sobie t-shirt, czy co?-" Zapytała.

"-No, bo poszedłem na metę do lokalnego sklepu, aby uzyskać papiery, kiedy wróciłem I było naprawdę gorące i spocone, więc wziąłem go do ostygnięcia-." Powiedział kładąc ręce w górę i wziął ją za ręce, całowanie ich obu "

-muszę iść wziąć prysznic w trochę.-" Dodał, i zwrócił się do strony w dokumencie.

"-Widzę"-. Ona skinęła głową.

"-W każdym razie, jak nie śpi sen piękno?"- Poprosił, oglądając jej stoisko obok niego, kiedy objął jej nogi pod jej szatę.

-"Spałem bardzo dobrze."- Uśmiechnęła się do niego

-"Ty?"

-"Ja też."- Uśmiechnął się do niej na sekundy przed patrząc na papierze, jak ona sprawdziła czas.

-"Dziesięć do ośmiu."- Uśmiechnęła się do siebie z małym nod "mnóstwo czasu". Szepnęła do siebie, Joseph spojrzał.

-"Co powiedziałeś?"- Zapytał.

-"nic "-. Uśmiechnęła się i pocałował go

-"W każdym razie, myślę, że mam zamiar iść i wziąć prysznic."- Powiedziała, biorąc swój kubek, popijając kawę, kiedy podszedł do drzwi.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że wziął kielich on odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią, uśmiechnęła się na niego przed spacerem przez drzwi, odwracając się do pracy z małym uśmieszkiem, gdy nagle spojrzał w górę i do drzwi. Patrząc wstecz na papierze szybko składany go na stojąco i podszedł do drzwi, spychając go otworzyć, aby zobaczyć Clarisse stał na dole schodów czeka na niego. Uśmiecha się do siebie na chwilę, zanim pobiegła po schodach śmiejąc się, jak rzucił się za nią.

-"Mama?-" –zawołał Maja

-"W kuchni"-. Clarisse zawołał.

Uśmiecha się, gdy szli przez kuchenne drzwi z Mają i Leną widząc Joseph odciągnięcie od Clarisse jak ona śmiała się i podniósł jej kawę.

-"Dobre ulubieńcami rano."- Clarisse uśmiechnęła się Lena stał obok niej, całując ją w policzek, a następnie Józefa.

-"Dzień dobry mamo."- Lena uśmiechnęła się przytulając Clarisse Józef. Chłopcy weszli do kuchni

-ahh chłopcy – krzyknęła i rzuciła się na dwóch z nich

- miło cię widzieć mamo

- kochani tak bardzo tęskniłam za wami- całując każdego z nich w policzek jak łzy napłynęły do oczu

- aww. Mamo nie płacz- Pierre powiedział pocierając plecy Clarisse i dając jej przytulić

- płacze, bo jestem szczęśliwa mieć was tu znowu

-wiem że..- uśmiechnął, się i odwrócił do Joe

- cześć tato – przytulił się do Joe a Lena stała zaspana siedząc w swoim krzesełku ze swoim misiem nagle wszyscy spojrzeli na nią jak usnęła na siedząco. zachichotali jak Clarisse wzięła ją na ręce i przytuliła do siebie

- aww. Słodka Lena jak bardzo za nią tęskniłem – uśmiechnął się Philipe

XXXXXxxxxx

Po południu wszyscy siedzieli w salonie przy herbacie i ciastkach. Chłopcy opowiadali jak jest na studiach, było bardzo przyjemnie i każdy był zadowolony i zaangażowany w rozmowę. Maja siedziała między chłopakami , Lena obok rodziców i na osobnym fotelu Robert ojciec Clarisse.

Joe i Clarisse spojrzeli na siebie i wiedzieli ze to najwyższy czas aby powiedzieć im nowinę. Wzięli się za ręce i Joe zaczął rozmowę na temat dziecka

- kochani, ja z mamą bardzo cieszymy się że wszyscy dziś tu jesteście bo chcielibyśmy wam coś powiedzieć – wszyscy spojrzeli na niego i oczekiwali dalszego toku wydarzeń . Joe spojrzał na Clarisse i to ona przejęła „pałeczkę"wiadomości

- umm. Chcieliśmy wam powiedzieć już dawno ale nie byłam gotowa – urwała

-mamo co chciałaś nam powiedzieć ?

- jestem w ciąży będziecie mieli siostrę albo brata –

-ahh wspaniale- przerwała Maja

-co? Oszaleliście? – Maja wtrąciła się

- Maja ?- Joe zaniepokojony ścisnął Clarisse lekko rękę

- jak mogliście to zrobić. jeszcze jedno dziecko?….. nie dajecie sobie rady z Leną a co jeszcze z jednym dzieckiem? Następne będzie skazane na nianie, bo wy nie macie czasu zająć się nim lub nią….

- Maja !- Joseph był już bardzo zdenerwowany

- co? Boli prawda jaką teraz mówię . nigdy nie mieliście czasu żeby zająć się mną i do tej pory macie mnie gdzieś . – przerwał jej znowu Joe

- uważaj na słowa młoda damo – ostrzegł ….Oczy Clarisse wypełniały się łzami coraz bardziej

- a kiedy to prawda. Nigdy mnie nie traktowaliście jak własną córkę. zawsze to ja byłam tą ostatnią, na którą się nie zwraca uwagi

-DOSYĆ! . – Clarisse siedziała z zamkniętymi oczami wszyscy inni patrzyli z oburzeniem na Maje

- Nie ja jeszcze nie skończyłam. Gdy to dziecko się urodzi skażecie go tym że jest w tej rodzinie bo to chyba najgorsza rodzina na ziemi . –W tym momencie Clarisse wstała i wybiegła z salonu na plaże. Joe wstał

- i widzisz, co zrobiłaś? – trzasnął, pięścią w stół. Maja tylko wzruszyła ramionami

- nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie! . a teraz zejdź mi z oczu nie chce Cię widzieć !– wskazał palcem na górę aby poszła do swojego pokoju . wstała

- i bardzo dobrze bo ja też nie chce was widzieć ! – uciekła do swojego pokoju Lena siedziała osłupiała w fotelu jak każdy inny.

- przepraszam pójdę sprawdzić na Clarisse –Robert złapał go za rękę

- zostań ja do niej pójdę – Joe tylko przytaknął . i Robert wyszedł przed drzwi tarasowe do Clarisse , która siedziała na piachu niedaleko domu w ulubionym miejscu wszystkich . Łzy spływały po jej policzkach , głowę miała zakrytą rękoma nie mogła uwierzyć że Maja powiedziała coś takiego..

- Clarisse ? –spojrzała na ojca i łzy dalej leciały po jej Polikach

- proszę zostaw mnie .. – ale ojciec Clarisse nie dał za wygraną usiadł przed nią i patrzył na nią ciągle

- pamiętasz jak mówiłem Ci że zawsze masz mnie przy sobie . więc proszę nie odpychaj mnie teraz – spojrzała na niego i lekko się uśmiechnęła

- wiem . dziękuję tato, ale proszę chce być teraz sama – spojrzał na nią błagalnym wzrokiem

- proszę ..- Robert wstał i wrócił do domu .

- jak ona jest? – zapytał Philippe

- chciała być sama . ale jest źle, płakała cały czas i jest bardzo roztrzęsiona – Joe chodził z Leną na rękach , po salonie była bardzo zdenerwowany .

-może powinniśmy do niej pójść ?- zapytał Pierre popijając herbatę

- czy ty głupi jesteś ? nie słyszałeś co dziadek powiedział przed chwila . powiedziała „że chce być sama „ rozumiesz sama – szturchnął go Philippe w ramie a Pierre mu oddał zaczęli się szturchać

- chłopcy wystarczy jedna kłótnia jak na cały dzień – Joseph zauważył że Lena usnęła w jego ramionach .

- ohh . i teraz lepiej bądźcie cicho, bo Lena usnęła –pogładził ja po plecach aby umożliwić jej sen

- daj ją, tato pójdę ja położyć i spojrzeć jak jest Maja – Philippe wstał i podjął Lenę od Joe

- nie zostaw ją w spokoju nie zasługuje żeby ktoś z nią był

-tato – Pierre podjął się wyzwania i odezwał się

- dobra już dobra róbcie, co chcecie teraz – usiadł i zasłonił dłońmi twarz

Chłopcy poszli na górę do Majki a Robert pojechał do pałacu . po porzyganiu z Robertem Joe wyszedł do Clarisse. Wziął koc bo robiło się chłodno a ona nie mogła zmarznąć zwłaszcza teraz gdy jest w ciąży i cała roztrzęsiona .

Widział jak siedzi i łzy spływały po jej policzkach . podszedł od tyłu i owinął ją kocem i przytulił ją . jak płakała .

- kochanie proszę wróćmy do domu – przetarł jej ramiona aby ją ogrzać

- nie chce wracać .. nie mogę – powiedziała z zamkniętymi oczami z których, płynęły łzy

-Clarisse robi się zimno. Proszę, Cię nie chcę żebyś była chora. Chcę, dbać o ciebie i o dziecko . proszę nie utrudniaj mi tego . proszę – pocałował ją w usta i podał jej rękę jak wstała ..

Szli w stronę domu przez chwilę . Clarisse była schowana w ramionach Joe . Dy weszli do domu Philippe była na dole czekał na nich .

- mamo ? wszystko w porządku ?- nic nie odpowiedziała tylko bliżej przytuliła się do Joe który tylko pokręcił głową „nie" i poszli do sypialni .


End file.
